


[Podfic] Not Without a Plan by Argosy

by sk_lee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete AU.  John Sheppard, newly retired from the Air Force, is having difficulty finding his place in the world, until he begins an amazing project with Doctor Rodney McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not Without a Plan by Argosy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Without a Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76961) by Argosy. 



> This was recorded December 2010.

 

 

**The 58.1 MB, 01:57:15 Audiobook can be downloaded at the Audio Archive:[HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201012161.zip)**

**The 107 MB, 01:57:15, mp3 can be streamed below:**


End file.
